


Fraternization

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules about fraternizing with fellow agents.  Clint and Natasha discuss this as he fucks her up against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated smut. Prompt from cammeh. Hope you enjoy! And as always, feedback makes me smile. :D

"You know there are regulations about fraternization between agents," Clint said.

"Oh? And what do those regulations say?" Natasha replied breathlessly.

He turned her around and pinned her against the wall, shoving her panties down around her ankles and tugging her skirt up over the curve of her ass. She gasped when he pushed his cock inside of her, his hips pressed against her luscious backside, her fingernails digging into his forearms when he braced them on the wall on either side of her head.

"Well, it's not forbidden, but it's highly discouraged," he said, his voice getting rougher with every sharp thrust of his hips. "Distractions in the field and all that shit."

She threw her head back to rest on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight as he fucked her against the wall. Rolling her hips, she met his thrusts and fisted her hand in his hair, dragging his mouth to hers.

"I think this falls under the umbrella of fraternization. So is this going to be a distraction?" she teased, her voice low and husky. "Should we stop?"

His hand dipped between her thighs, callused fingertips rubbing circles on her clit. "This is definitely fraternization of the worst kind," he breathed, feeling his groin tighten with pleasure.

"If you stop," she whimpered, tongue darting out to swipe across his bottom lip, "I will kill you slowly and painfully, Clint Barton."

"Oh, I'm not gonna stop," he growled against her lips, working her with his fingers until she was trembling against him. "Not until you're screaming my name. Gonna make you come apart, Tasha, gonna make you come so hard you'll never want to fuck any other man, just me."

"Fuck fuck, oh fuck," she said on a rising moan, her legs beginning to shake.

"C'mon, beautiful," he rumbled, hips snapping against hers. "Come for me. Want you to come on my cock, baby."

She arched back sharply, her whole body seizing with pleasure. His name echoed off of the wall as she cried it out over and over, shuddering against his body, spasming around his thick cock.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, pinning her flat against the wall and fucking her hard, driving her up onto her toes and supporting her weight with his arm locked around her ribs. "Fuck, Tasha, you're so fucking good. I'm gonna come, gonna come inside you, gonna fill you up, gorgeous--"

"Come on, hotshot," she purred, squeezing him tight inside of her. "Give it to me, Clint. I want your come--"

"Fuck!" he shouted, his hips stuttering against her ass, his cock jerking and spurting inside the wet, clenching heat of her cunt.

He slumped against her, and they slowly slid down the wall, his cock still seated inside of her, his arms wrapped around her body.

"So we definitely shouldn't have done that, if we're not supposed to fraternize?" she said, lips curving up in a satisfied smile.

Pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the side of her neck, he let out a breath of laughter. "No, and how dare you seduce me, Agent Romanoff," he teased.

"Oh, I'll be sure to never do it again, Agent Barton," she retorted, stroking her hands over his forearms. "I know how important it is to you to always follow regulations."

Cupping her face in his hand, he turned her to look at him, giving her a smirk. "Natasha, if you don't fraternize with me every night, I am going to be severely disappointed."


End file.
